


Sleepy

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcia really doesn't want to get up early to go for a run. Jo tries to convince her otherwise.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Jo was listening to Marcia's alarm going off for what felt like the hundredth time. She'd got up to make a cup of tea, and she was hoping that the alarm would get Marcia out of bed.

As the snooze alarm started again, Jo went through to make sure that Marcia was actually awake in time for them to go for a run. They'd agreed to meet Keva and Steph, which Jo had hoped would encourage Marcia to exercise, and get out of bed at a reasonable hour.

"If you don't get up now we're going to be late." Jo tried not to sound disappointed, she wasn't sure why she was surprised about this, Marcia loved her sleep, which is why she was glad that she had a job that she could do from home, and with flexible hours.

Marcia groaned, and rolled over, with no sign of actually getting out of bed. Jo slid the duvet off and Marcia whined but there was still no sign of her moving.

"I'll make it worth your while, there's a bar of chocolate in it for you if you get up now." Jo wasn't proud of herself but she had to hide the chocolate so that Marcia wouldn't eat it all, although it was useful at times like this as bribery.

"Ugh." That was all Jo got from Marcia as she clutched her pillow tight, not caring that the duvet was gone and there were goose bumps all over her body.

Jo lay out on the bed beside her, kissing at the back of her neck as she gasped and sighed. "I could reward you in other ways."

Marcia rolled over and latched on to Jo, holding her tight as they kissed, the spark of passion was already there and the way Marcia's hands were roaming meant that this was going one way, and one way only.

Jo got out of the bed and Marcia pouted but if she hadn't moved they'd just end up having sex, and although that was tempting, they'd made plans. Also Jo didn't want to let Marcia win this round, otherwise they'd never leave the bed.

"Keva's bringing her dog." Jo was hoping this would be enough to get her moving.

"Fine." Marcia stomped to the bathroom and emerged less than five minutes later, having brushed her teeth but not her hair. Although it wasn't going to matter as it was just going to be tied up while they ran.

"I love you." Jo gave Marcia a kiss on the nose and herded her out of the door. They were still going to be late, but not too late, and Keva was used to it.

*

Marcia had spent most of the run talking to the dog, rather than her friends and girlfriend, but she did look happier for the fresh air and exercise. And it meant that Jo got to reward her now, for getting out of bed.

Their shower involved a lot of kissing and not a lot of washing, but it was fun. Jo delighted in how Marcia responded to her every touch, and she spent plenty of time making sure that her breasts and nipples were clean, while trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"Bed?"

Marcia nodded and Jo wrapped her up in fluffy towels that were only going to end up strewn on the floor of the bedroom. She took her hand and led her through, letting her lay out on the bed before crawling on top of her, her wet hair still dripping over Marcia's pale skin, leaving little splashes of water which Jo kissed away.

Jo worked her way down Marcia's body and when she was hovering over her inner thigh she heard a soft snore. She looked up to see Marcia dozing, trust her to fall asleep during foreplay, and Jo curled up next to her, draping the duvet over both of them as she held Marcia tight.

"I guess you won this time," Jo whispered, and she didn't see Marcia smile in her sleep, just happy to have the one that she loved close.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
